The circulatory system of the human body transports blood containing chemicals, such as metabolites and hormones, and cellular waste products to and from the cells. This organ system includes the heart, blood, and a vascular network. Veins are vessels that carry blood toward the heart while arteries carry blood away from the heart. The human heart consists of two atrial chambers and two ventricular chambers. Atrial chambers receive blood from the veins and the ventricular chambers, which include larger muscular walls, pump blood from the heart. Movement of the blood is as follows: blood enters the right atrium from either the superior or the inferior vena cava and moves into the right ventricle. From the right ventricle, blood is pumped to the lungs via pulmonary arteries to become oxygenated. Once the blood has been oxygenated, the blood returns to the heart by entering the left atrium, via the pulmonary veins, and flows into the left ventricle. Finally, the blood is pumped from the left ventricle into the aorta and the vascular network.
In some instances, it becomes necessary to maintain fluidic communication with the vascular network. For example, a circulatory assist system uses a pump to aid in moving blood through the vascular network, thereby relieving the symptoms associated with congestive heart failure (commonly referred to as heart disease). The pump of the circulatory assist system includes inflow and outflow cannulae. Often the inflow cannula connects the left atrium of the heart to the pump; the outflow cannula connects the pump to a peripheral artery. The outflow cannula must be stabilized within the peripheral artery to ensure proper functioning of the circulatory assist system and reduce the risk of bleeding. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have devices that can be delivered and secured to a peripheral vessel but are also capable of being attached to an auxiliary device.